Hanako Bukiko
Hanako Bukiko is a bounty hunter in the service of the Liberation Army, and an amnesiac alien from the moon. Information Personality Hanako is a short-tempered, stubborn, strong-willed, and impulsive person. Detached as she is, she has difficulty remembering people's faces and names. She is often disrespectful when talking to her elders and superiors in the Liberation Army, a trait that earned her disdain from both. The only people she openly respects are her surrogate parents. She also dislikes and berates men who come off as "soft" in her eyes, including Tyler von Rosenburg, which Haruko Hansode jokes is the reason that she lacks a boyfriend. Despite these traits, she is a philosophical person at heart, bearing a complex sense of honor on the battlefield. She regularly seeks revenge for the cruel actions of her opponents, instilling the fear of being murdered in Albert Manson III and cutting off the limbs of the people who persecuted Saitohimea Vertorre ablaze in retaliation for doing the same to her. Despite her commonly detached air, she is genuinely compassionate and empathetic towards others, soothing a crying child during the War of Extermination and encouraging Saitohimea to face the people who scarred her as a child so that she could conquer her past. Hanako likes most animals, but she is especially fond of cats, as well as anything cat-themed. Formerly an aspiring artist, she was thwarted by her lack of talent and inspiration, with her art frequently revolving around conventional and uninspired works dealing with cats. Other subjects also came out cat-like, resulting in humorously bizarre works. She has since moved on to writing, with her work being split between surrealistic comedies and epics. Her writing has been more well-received, achieving modest success. She greatly enjoys reading manga and watching anime, and she dubs herself a "full-fledged otaku". Aside from her original works, she enjoys writing and illustrating parodies and hentai dōjinshis of her favorite series. Strangely, her dōjinshi illustrations lack the cat-like nature that thwarted her previous aspirations, instead emulating the art style of the original manga flawlessly. In spite of this, she refuses to distribute her parodies and dōjinshis, claiming that they are "personal works done solely for personal satisfaction". Hanako is also a heavy eater with a voracious appetite. Her diet consists mostly of meat dishes, as she cannot tolerate vegetables. She also enjoys sweets, her favorite being Devil's food cake. Appearance Hanako is a tall, attractive young woman with long, pale blond hair, lavender eyes, and a long tail. The right side of her face is black, while the left side is white. She has two dots on her forehead, both of which contrast the color on their respective side. She has four scars straight over her left eye that lead down to her cheek, as well as two lightning bolt shaped scars on both sides of her face. She also has a scar in between her collarbone. Her tail is cat-like in appearance, with two flukes at the end, which resemble those of a whale. She wears a white, high-collared, sleeveless coat over a black hakama, black boots, long, black gloves, and an azure scarf. Her most notable physical trait is the hole in her chest, which leaves her modified, cybernetic heart exposed, bound to the surrounding flesh by four silver chains. The hole is usually covered by her clothes. She has four hiragana tattoos - one on her hands, and one on her shoulders. They are: しんあふたーしん (Sin Afutaa Sin, Sin After Sin) on her left hand, あいあむねましす (Ai Amu Nemasisu, I am Nemesis) on her right hand, つーれいと: ふろーざん (Tuu Reito: Furoozan, Too Late: Frozen) on her left shoulder, and えゔりーしんぐさっくす (Evuriisingu Sakkusu, Everything Sucks) on her right shoulder. She also has the number 8008 on the back of her neck. Powers and Abilities Having been a mercenary for most of her life, Hanako is a fearsome combatant. Her speed, strength, and swordsmanship are legendary. However, she also boasts a technique unique to her: an ability similar to magic known as the "Lunar Path". The term encompasses a wide variety of offensive spells (Black Path) and defensive spells (White Path), all of which require an incantation of varying complexity and length to perform. Having trained extensively in swordsmanship, the Lunar Path, and martial arts, she is an extremely versatile fighter, using all three in perfect harmony. Hanako's weapon is Namamekashiki Ansoku, Tamerai ni Hohoemi: two swords connected by a black, rope-like chain, which she considers a single weapon. The swords are very different in appearance, with the left one resembling a gigantic knife, the right being a seven foot long katana with a shining silver blade. She has carried the weapon since she was born, and she has fostered a sister-like relationship with the spirit that inhabits it. She has a habit of naming the various moves she has devised with it, her most famous being "You Suffer!", a move in which she slices, and usually kills, her opponent, with blood gushing forth from their many wounds afterwards. The entire process takes exactly 1.316 seconds. Aside from her numerous combat skills, Hanako also boasts many abilities inherent in her biology. Her entire body is made from an organic, flexible, metal-like substance: her skin is impenetrable by all but the sharpest blades, and her bones are almost unbreakable. Her left arm is also very versatile, being able to spin at high speeds, acting as a sort of drill, and extend out like a grappling hook. She is also capable of transforming into a silver liquid, which she uses as an escape technique. Trivia Category:Characters